headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash (HamiltrashLAMS)
Personality Basically the same as the show, but one would easily be able to tell that motherhood has certainly changed her. Rainbow shows her caring side a lot more than she used to, and has no problem showing how much she loves her family, much like her own parents did (and do) to her. Backstory Rainbow was raised by a racer mother and a football coach for a father, both of which were very supportive and loving towards their daughter. Rainbow loves both of her parents dearly, despite them getting on her nerves quite easily. Windy Whistles got Dash into competitive flying because she was super close with Surprise, a now-ex WonderBolt. Surprise gave Rainbow all of her WonderBolts merch, which the she ended up keeping and passing down to her kids. In her mid-twenties, Rainbow got the opportunity to be on the WonderBolts and immediately jumped that the opportunity. She lasted a good, strong four years on the team until fate took a turn for the absolute worst... While at the doctors for becoming increasingly uncoordinated and having sharp headaches (as urged by her teammates and mates), Rainbow learns that she has a brain tumor and will need to be kept under intensive care until further notice. Crushed, she tells her team about the news and they make the tough decision to remove her from the team. She becomes angry at the WonderBolts, and even her wife for encouraging her to leave. How could they?! Traitors! After a long while of sulking and angry-crying, RD returns home and apologizes to Pinkie for lashing out on her. She admits that she’s scared shitless at whats to come, and begrudgingly admits that shes glad to have her love by her side. Rainbow’s treatment is long and tedious, there were some moments where she thought she was gonna die, but she made a successful recovery in the end. Currently, she’s a football coach to college-aged stallions alongside Soarin‘, her best friend from the ‘Bolts. She has a scar from her major surgery on her head, which she calls her battle scar. Relationships Spousal Main Article: Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (HamiltrashLAMS) Children/Nieces/Nephews Quick Zap Rainy Daze Siblings N/A Parents Bow Hothoof Growing up, Rainbow wasn't as close to her father as she is her mother. However, Bow would play football with his daughter and take her to games so they could argue about whose team was better. Windy Whistles Windy is the pony who got Rainbow interested in the WonderBolts, and that was because Windy had once dreamed of becoming a WonderBolt (she sadly got voted out; her best friend Surprise took her place). However, once Windy took notice of Rainbow's extreme talent, she instantly got her daughter enrolled in Flight School and before either of them knew it, Dashie was a WonderBolt!...for four months. To this day, Windy still greatly supports Rainbow in all that she does, and enjoys spending quality time with her. In-Laws Limestone Pie Maud Pie Marble Pie Igneous Rock Cloudy Quartz Other Info NSFW * Has a secret pain kink * Claims she’s a dom, but is more of a sub Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons Category:AU Cannon